An important aspect of project management, such as the management of projects in a computer software development environment, is the ability to track the progress of project tasks. Progress is typically reported in a project status report that is based on status updates provided by individuals, such as computer software developers, who have been assigned tasks, such as the writing, debugging, and testing of computer software code, completion of requirements documents, etc., that are required to complete the computer software development project. The project status report is usually run on a periodic basis, such as each week, and may be provided to those with direct or indirect responsibilities for the completion of project tasks. Such reports may also be useful for individuals who require the completed deliverables of other members of the project team before they can complete their assigned tasks.
Task status is typically provided by developers by logging into a project management program and manually updating information specific to tasks assigned to them. The task status update information can include, for example, whether a task has been completed, percentage completed, hours worked on the task, changes in task completion dates, comments related to the task, etc.
There often is a desire by project team management and project team members to have current task status information from members of the team. Such requests require the individual to interrupt their current work, collect information on the tasks that are currently in progress and those that have completed since the last project status update report, or the last task status update request from the same requestor, and report back to the requestor. Known development programs, for example, Rational Team Concert (JAZZ), Cygwin, Telnet, WebSphere Admin Console, track what development tools and computer code an employee is currently accessing and log this information. (Note: the terms “Rational Team Concert,” “JAZZ,” “Cygwin,” and/or “WebSphere” may be subject to trademark rights in various jurisdictions throughout the world and are used here only in reference to the products or services properly denominated by the marks to the extent that such trademark rights may exist.)
An object of the present invention is to monitor status of a project and activities of employees working on the project without interrupting the employees.